pkfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pikmin: Adventure of 4
Pikmin: Adventure of 4 (PAOF for short) is a game by ZoltCat. It will have the same controls and look as Pikmin 3, and will be for the WiiU. It's still a W.I.P. Plot A year has passed since Pikmin 3. Koppai has been going good with an abundance of food. A family on Hocotate, however, hasn't been going so good. That's Olimar's family. Bills, bills, and MORE bills have left the family Bankrupt, and Olimar is still not getting payed. Then, when the family gets threatened to have the electricity turned off, someone kidnaps Olimar, and leaves a note saying that "He's on PNF-404, where you'll never find him." Olimar's wife, Nina, is to heart broken and scared to do any thing, so one night Olimar's kids, Sagittarius and Libra, 'borrow' a space ship from Hocotate Flight (The S.S Draco). They land on PNF-404, and the tutorial of the game begins! After you get past the tutorial, it's just more story. The three koppaits, Alph, Brittany, and Charlie, had been kidnapped! Charlie's niece, Carly, finds a note that said: I have the three and Olimar. But don't even look for them. I'm un-beatable. Just call me The One for now, if you wish... but if you are a foolish one, come to PNF-404, and try to stop ME! Carly, of course, gets Alph's little brother, Logan, to go after The One. They clime into a SPERO, and head to PNF-404. When they get there, however, there SPERO crashes into the S.S. Draco. The boys and the space crafts crash into the Impact Site, wile the girls crash into two different areas. After this event, day two begins. During the crash, the S.S. Draco's Light Speed Boost had fell to pieces and scattered. This part provides the extra boost to go into light speed. The SPERO was completely trashed, an only a group of highly skilled engineers can fix it. In this game, you will be looking for the pieces to the S.S. Draco's Light Speed Boost, as well as treasure to pay off Olimar's bills. You also have to find clues to where The One is hiding Olimar and the three. Characters The Characters in PAOF. Playable *Sagittarius *Libra *Carly *Logan Bad guys * The One * Kidnapper Others *Olimar *Alph *Brittany *Captain Charlie Pikmin The Pikmin types in PAOF. Becauce of the large amount,the maxim amount of pikmin to work with is 200. Old Pikmin *Red Pikmin (1st) *Yellow Pikmin *Blue Pikmin *White Pikmin *Purple Pikmin *Rock Pikmin *Winged Pikmin New Pikmin *Green pikmin (2nd) *Cat Pikmin *Black Pikmin (4th) *Ice Pikmin (3rd) Hazards The different Hazards in PAOF and the pikmin immune to them. Old/Self explanatory *Fire (red) *Water (blue, and in some cases winged) *Electricity (yellow) *Poison (white) *Crushing (rock) *THE PIT (possibility, still undecided, winged) *Sun Set (none) New *Wind: Being blown away (not a real hazard, but pikmin can be blown into water or acid, winged) *Shadow: Unknown shadowy clouds that instantly kill most pikmin types. (black) *Acid: Green water like liquid with a burning effect. Drowns reds. (green, some cases winged) *Ledges: Not a real hazard, just a narrow path that can only be crossed with the Cat Tail upgrade and that only Cat Pikmin can cross. Can only kill pikmin if they fall into water OR are unreachable, and die over night. (cat and winged) Cold Cold is a hazard that has different effects, depending on what state of matter it's in. Only shot out of cold based enemies *Cold water: freezes pikmin and causes them to shatter. (ice, rocks last longer can't shatter, but will die because of lack of heat.) *Ice shards: freezes and crushes pikmin. (ice) *Frost: causes pikmin to die because of loss of heat. (ice. reds last longer, but will die) Areas The areas in PAOF. *The Impact Site *Polluted Pond *Snowhead *Cave of Shadows And more to be named... Enemies The beasts in PAOF New Enemies *Curdew *Green Bulborb Old Enemies *Red Bulborb *Hairy Bulborb * Spotty Bulbear Bosses and mini bosses The bosses and mini bosses in PAOF Bosses *Flame Snagret (1st Boss and mini Boss) *Acid Wraith (2nd Boss) *Blizzard Mutt (3rd Boss) *Shadowy Progg (4th Boss) *Spark Reptile (5th Boss) Mini Bosses *Icy Goolix *Flame Snagret and more to be named... Helping Out Pikmin and charter ideas are closed, but boss, enemy, and area ideas are open. Also, only I, ZoltCat, and PikFan23 can edit this. It just makes things easier for me. If you really want to help out, just click the discussion tab at the top. I'll see if you have good ideas... Category: Pikmin: Adventure of Fore